Zara Dodds
29 35 |nicknames= |alias= |occupation=Trauma Surgeon |DOB= |residence=The Hilltop The Sanctuary |family= *Samuel Dodds |friends= *Sherry *Tina *Dwight *Carl |romances= |rivals= *Negan |allies= *The Milita |affiliation=The Milita The Saviors |skills= |gender=Female |hair=Red |eye=Green |sexuality=Homosexual |height=5'9'' |first= |last= |appearances= |status=Alive |death= |deathcause= |appearsin= |lifespan= |portrayedby= |theme= |quote= |legacy= |secrets= |interests= }} is a survivor of the outbreak and a character in The Walking Dead. She is a member of the saviors and lives there with her boyfriend, Noah. After catching Dwight and his family betraying The Saviors and attempting to flee, she persuaded him to let her join him. She was later separated from them but managed to find Alexandria and joined the Milita. Overview Personality Pre-Apocalypse Post-Apocalypse At an unknown point during the apocalypse, Zara came across The Saviors and lived as a worker before becoming one of Negan's most liked wives. Soon, however, Zara became fearful of the community leader due to his violent sociopathic actions. Eventually, Zara fled with Dwight, Sherry and Tina from The Sanctuary. Season 6 Always Accountable Zara is first encountered by Daryl Dixon after his brief hassle with the Saviors, huddled up with her friends in the forest. After her little group takes Daryl hostage, they decide to give him to their previous group in exchange for their truck, nicknamed "Patty", only to find that their compound is overrun with walkers. While trying to decide what to do next, Tina faints, requiring another dosage of insulin. While Sherry, Zara and Dwight tend to Tina, Daryl uses this as an opportunity to take their supplies and flee. Upon realizing that the duffel bag of supplies contains Tina's insulin, he reluctantly returns to them all of their supplies. After meeting up with Wade and his men and getting into a brief altercation, Zara witnesses one of her pursuers being bitten by a walker on his arm after Daryl lured him to the hidden walker. She watches as Wade amputates Cam's arm with a machete and drags him away for further treatment. Escaping Wade and his men, the four run across a greenhouse in the forest that houses the bodies of two of their dead friends, Carla and Delly. Dwight feels guilty because he burnt the forest down and they knew the people residing there. Tina approaches two corpses engulfed in molten glass now hardened, trying to pay her respects to them. Tina proceeds to cry until the corpses suddenly twitch, break out of the glass encasing their bodies and bite Tina in her throat and arms. Daryl quickly kills the walkers, but is too late to prevent her from choking on her blood before them. Sherry holds Tina in her arms while she dies. It can be assumed that one of the remaining four survivors stabbed her in the head to prevent her from reanimating. As Dwight is later burying Tina, Daryl asks him the three questions. When asked how many walkers he has killed, Dwight irritably mentions that he has killed a lot, couple of dozen at least. When asked how many people and why he responds with none, explaining that when you kill in this world, there's no going back. Satisfied, Daryl chooses to invite Dwight, Zara and Sherry to Alexandria. Dwight declines, but still inquires as to where the community is and how he could find it. Daryl takes his bike and prepares to leave before realizing that Dwight was gaining an edge to his voice. He tries to remove the crossbow from his back and aim at Dwight, but is unable to free it from his back and finds himself held at gunpoint. Dwight apologizes for doing this, but he demands that Daryl turn over his crossbow and bike. Daryl tries to convince him not to become this sort of person, asking if he would kill Daryl if he refused. Dwight fires a warning shot close to Daryl's head in response. Daryl surrenders his equipment and Sherry and Zara boards the bike behind Dwight. Sherry apologizes to Daryl, saying she is sorry for both of them. His reply warned her that she would be sorry if he ran into them again. Dwight drives off, leaving Daryl in the burned forest. Season 8 During the one month between Daryl and Dwight meeting, Zara left Dwight and Sherry. She spent most of her time alone for a month before meeting Carl Grimes. Mercy Zara is next seen surrendering to Carl and tells him that she hasn't ate in a few days. When Carl suddenly points a gun at Zara, she tries to calm Carl down and then Rick comes and fires a few warning shots which makes Zara run away. Later, Carl gives her two cans and writes down on a paper "Sorry." Zara watches Carl from the bushes as he walks away. The King, The Window and Rick Zara is first seen killing a walker that she had trapped, before she is spotted by Carl. Carl apologizes for the gunshots and recounts the things Zara had said to him about his mother, easing the tension in the situation. They introduce themselves, and Carl tosses Zara a bag of food with a bottle of water. she hastily eats and drinks the bottle as Carl begins to question him, asking him the three questions. Surprisingly, Zara is able to recall the exact number of walkers she has killed, "give or take a few", and explains she only killed one person out of mercy. Carl, satisfied by the answers, asks her if she trapped the walker, and why. Zara then explains her reasoning for killing walkers, and how she believes it releases their trapped souls. With a mutual trust built between them, Carl offers him a place at his community, which Zara accepts. As they continue their journey back to Alexandria, the two find a group of walkers devouring a deer. Zara is eager to put them down out of mercy, but the two quickly become overwhelmed. Regardless, they manage to subdue and kill the walkers, to which Zara tells Carl, "You can go." Carl refuses to leave her behind, and the two continue their journey back to the Safe-Zone. How It's Gotta Be Carl is shown trying to sneak Zara into Alexandria which he is forced to admit to Michonne. In flashbacks, Rick and Carl argue about their respective actions when they first met Zara. After the destruction of Alexandria, Rick is shocked to find Zara in the sewers with the rest of the survivors. Carl reveals that he brought Zara to Alexandria and was bitten by a walker during the journey. Honor In a flashback, Zara and Carl fight walkers in the woods. Carl is caught off guard and gets bit in the abdomen. Zara asks if she is okay. Carls says, "Yeah," and walks off. Carl leads Zara down the utility hole outside Alexandria and explains that he must talk to Rick before bringing Zara into their community. Carl and Zara set up a cot in the sewer. In the present, Zara gives Carl medicine and explains that she was a medical resident. Carl says he brought Zara back only because "she needed us," rather than because she was a doctor. When they say their goodbyes, Zara vows to honor Carl by showing everyone that his choice to save her mattered. Carl congratulates her on being stuck with the group before he heads out. Dead or Alive Or Zara and the other Alexandrians evacuate through the woods towards the Hilltop. She volunteers to help clear the swamp of of zombies with Daryl, Rosita and Scott. Daryl and Zara later find a multitude of gurgling corpses blocking their route forward. They press on, quickly and carefully putting down each walker in their path. Zara and the Alexandrians arrive at the Hilltop gates, bearing the news of the town's downfall and the loss of Carl with Zara looking on in sadness. Zara approaches Maggie to personally thank her for her hospitality. She inquires about whether the Hilltop holds an infirmary, revealing to Maggie that she has medical experience and wishes to help the community. She directs him to the trailers. Do Not Send Us Astray As the Hilltop prepares for the coming Saviors' attack, Zara visits the infirmary where she attempts to get directions from Dana. Dana is unimpressed with Zara's lack of experience at first, but accepts her help after Zara stands up to her. During the attack, Zara rushes to Tobin's aid after he is injured and is nearly killed as a result when she is mistaken for a Savior. After the wounded reanimate and attack, Zara chooses to check on the Savior prisoners. Finding the reanimated Katy feeding on a corpse, Zara kills her but struggles with a second one. Before it can kill him, Alden appears and kills the walker with a shovel, saving Zara. When Maggie arrives, she demands an explanation from Zara who states that she went to check on the prisoners but the pen was empty. Season 9 "A New Beginning" During the year and a half that passed since the end of the war, Zara has managed to integrate herself into Rick's core group and has become a prominent doctor between the communities. Zara and the group go to a museum in Washington, D.C., to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment. Inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates. In the basement, Zara gets attacked by a walker whose head is full of spiders. She barely manages to kill it and admits to Rick she is more scared of the spiders, which Enid laughs at. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The glass finally gives way and Ezekiel falls through it, dangling by the rope. Before the walkers can bite him, Daryl shoots at one and Rick and the others finally pull him to safety. Carol joyfully kisses him to celebrate. The group leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Rosita and Daryl catch up with everyone to inform them that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Rick tells Tara, Gabriel, Aaron and Anne to head back to Alexandria and the rest will go to an alternate route and spend the night at the Sanctuary. In the woods, the wagon gets caught in the mud as walkers appear from the bushes. It finally budges and everyone rushes to gather the supplies until the walkers overwhelm them and they're forced to leave. Ken runs back to free his horse but is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. Zara and Enid try to save him but Ken succumbs to blood loss and dies from his injuries. A saddened Maggie sobs by his side before putting him down. "The Bridge" In the camp's infirmary, Zara watches Enid as she stitches Cyndie's hand. When Rick orders Zara to return home with the next crew, Zara tells Enid he trust her in handling things. "Warning Signs" In Alexandria's infirmary, Zara does a check up on Judith while Rick accompanies her. "Who Are You Now?" Six years later, in Alexandria, Zara watches as Magna's group arrives and gets escorted inside. Rosita updates him on Yumiko's condition and he escorts her to the infirmary. Magna tries to tag along but is stopped by D.J. The next day, Magna's group stand before Zara and the rest of the council for questioning. They ask who their leader is and Magna claims they're a team, while Luke explains their group used to be bigger. Gabriel asks about their former professions. Luke was a music teacher, Magna was a truck stop waitress, Connie was a journalist and Kelly was a high school student. Luke says they should trust them, but Michonne isn't done with questions. She stands up and asks Magna to see her left hand, which has a prison tattoo. Michonne then calls her out for the hidden knife on her belt, which she puts on the table. Michonne storms out, saying she'll second any of their motions. Magna tries to question her but is shut off. In the infirmary, Zara updates Magna's group on Yumiko's condition. Luke asks him if he has been there since the start but Zara confesses that she was also found in the woods, but things were different in the past. "Stradivarius" On the road to Hilltop, Zara tells Michonne she should have let Magna's group stay in Alexandria, but she says she still doesn't trust them and is only doing this for her daughter. In the cart, Magna complains to her group that Michonne has her knives and she wants them back. Yumiko tells Michonne she's just upset about their lost friend, Bernie. A while later, Michonne and the others arrive at Magna's giant crate of supplies, which have been displaced and destroyed by walkers. Magna's upset at the sight of Bernie's things while Michonne instructs D.J. to gather more of their weapons. This angers them, and Michonne also announces she's returning to Alexandria in the morning while Zara and D.J. help them finish the journey. Magna and Luke start to get riled up, but Yumiko calms them down and reluctantly agrees to her terms. They decide to find shelter for the night. At night, inside a factory, Zara and the rest wake up after hearing Michonne slice Luke's Stradivarius in half. Luke gawks at his broken Stradivarius in disbelief and explains to Michonne how old and rare it was. Yumiko lays her head on Magna's leg and playfully recalls the mansion they found it in. Luke says the Stradivarius is the one thing that separates them from the animals and how it brought humans together in the past, leaving Michonne in thought. In the morning, Zara tries again to convince Michonne to come with them but she says she can't take the risk with Maggie. Zara reveals to her that Maggie and Hershel left last fall, shocking her. Before she can explain, DJ arrives to let them know that there walkers outside. The group gets out to find several walkers blocking the path to their horses. Michonne kills several as Magna demands they get back their weapons. Michonne finally relents and orders DJ to return them their weapons. As Magna's group splits up and take out several walkers, an undead Bernie appears, deeply upseting them. A heartbroken Magna can put him down, so Michonne does it for her. The group opens a clear path and leave. On the road, Michonne empathizes with Yumiko and Magna, saying that she understands their pain of losing a friend considered family. Zara apologizes for not telling her about Maggie sooner, explaining that she and Hershel left with Georgie to help build a new community far away. Suddenly, two Hilltop soldiers ride up to them to inform that Rosita's injured and being cared for at Hilltop. Michonne instructs them to tell Hilltop they’re on their way. Connie notices something nearby, confusing the group, but tells them it's nothing. As they leave, someone watches them from the bushes. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Zara arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Diane makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Inside, Zara is informed by Enid on Rosita's condition while Tara coldly greets Michonne and updates her on the others' situations. She then informs Magna's group that they'll have to wait for Jesus to return before deciding on their future, but they can stay until he gets back. Connie thanks her for everyone. Later, Zara tries to tell Michonne to stop being reclusive, before hugging Carol. In the infirmary, Zara apologizes to Michonne for keeping secrets from her. Suddenly, Rosita wakes up in a panic and tells them she knows where Eugene is. They tell her Daryl and the others are already looking for them but get confused after she screams that the others don’t know what they're dealing with. Residence Zara lived in The Sanctuary for most of the apocalypse before leaving with Dwight, Sherry and Tina. She ended up living alone in the open until she found Carl Grimes and eventually, The Hilltop. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Zara has killed: *Tina *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Negan Zara was offered to be Negan's wife, but she said no. They seem to get along alright as Zara is one of the only doctors in The Sanctuary. Zara was one of the top doctor's in The Sanctuary, which meant Negan depended on her for healthcare. After she left The Sanctuary, it can be persumed that Negan was angered by this. Simon Dwight Dwight and Zara seem to be close friends and trust eachother. They ran away from The Sanctuary together, Dwight was probably shocked and hurt when Zara abandonded him and Sherry. When they reunited in the Alexandria sewers, they seem to be civil with eachother, showing Dwight was over it and Zara regretted leaving him. Laura Sherry Amber Tanya Daryl Carl Carl brought Zara to Alexandria and saved her from walkers, along with giving her food, showing he trusted her. They trusted each other alot and Zara was upset when Carl was bit. Media Gallery Themes Quotes Trivia * Category:The Walking Dead Category:Lesbian